Locations (Burnout 1)
USA Interstate A freeway congested with dangerous traffic that forces speedy drivers to weave in and out to avoid triggering a pile-up. The exit will lead to junctions where traffic can strike at any moment. You then enter the freeway once again, only to meet bumpy roads up ahead. Watch out for an oncoming van at the last lap that doesn't slam against you head on! It is based on Interstate 88. Hillside Pass A mountainous valley where racers start the race on a pavement road which will soon join corners and dirt roads. Right after the narrow road, you'll come up across three S-turns. Go off road and use them as shortcuts to outpace your rivals. After that, the turn leads into a tunnel and right after the end, comes a road which you will find a cliff from down there. Don't get distracted, though, as this beautiful scenery can easily cause you to plunge into disaster in one crash! It is based on Napa County, California. Gridlock USA This glamorous, yet very busy city becomes a street race to the drivers. You must navigate through traffics and hard corners. Try not to get distracted by the beautiful looks of the city, and certainly watch out for traffic, which is pretty dense and has a habit of T-boning you as you drift around some corners. It is based on New York City. USA Marathon The big one. Combining a whopping total of three tracks (Hillside Pass, Interstate and Gridlock USA), this is a challenge for all racers. This is one of the two longest tracks (followed by USA Marathon EX) in the Burnout history. Are you willing to survive this tenacious track filled with heavy traffic, while staying in first place? Rush Hour Taking place in the sunrise of the Interstate, evade through rushing traffic heading your way while keeping the rivals from taking your win. Be ready to enter the freeway, as this will happen on the wrong side of the road on the wrong side of the time! Cliffhanger Going Hillside Pass again, in reverse! There are tunnels that you need to stay alert, as this will lead you going oncoming towards traffic and these spell trouble to even the most skilled drivers. You can't use the dirt shortcut on the S-curves. You'll have buses and big rigs that will get in your way from going through that shortcut. Night Shift The sun has descended, and now the streets of Gridlock USA are in darkness and covered in heavy rainfall. The slippery road might make controlling your car a bit of a challenge. Normally, this wouldn't be that big of a deal, however, Night Shift's traffic is pretty heavy. You'll need to perform some slick maneuvers to escape unscathed and finish in first place. Country Chaos Time for a return to Hillside Pass. Well, more accurately, Cliffhanger. It's sunset now, but that really doesn't change anything. Aside from the difference in the time of day, this is just like Cliffhanger, so it's nothing you haven't done before. There may be some changes in traffic here and there, however, so don't let your guard down. USA Marathon EX Time for a trip back to USA Marathon. Now, the track is in reverse. Not only that, but the dark, stormy streets are now slippery due to rainfall. That doesn't stop traffic from moving through it, however, as the traffic is even more dense than before! This track is without a doubt the most hazardous track in the game, and it will take all of your skills as a racer to overcome it in any position, let alone first place. Europe Harbour Town Beautiful town, gorgeous sunset and stunning scenery, with a twist of scrap metal. You'll have to navigate through traffic and a lot of hectic turns, which themselves can be riddled with sneaky cars just waiting to blind-side you. Don't get distracted by the beautiful view, as disaster can strike within the blink of an eye! It is based on Costa del Sol, Spain. River City This famous track features a dangerous underground tunnel, hazardous intersections and even a statue up ahead that will try and distract you into crashing! Do mind the paint work on the hairpin corners near the end of the track. Wouldn't want your fabulous paint job to be messed up, would we? It is based on Paris, France. Euro Marathon Combining both Harbor Town and River city, its a no-holds barred race to the finish. Don't let the striking view take your attention from the road, as this can make you crash into anything that will prevent you from getting your win! The traffic is surprisingly vicious in this track, from surprise cross-traffic to taxis blind-siding you as you drift round an edge at high speed. Coupled with the numerous amount of sharp turns, all riddled with surprise traffic, this is a case where it's the track itself that doesn't want you to finish first! Twilight Harbour Back on the twisting streets of Harbour Town. Now, as the name implies, the race takes places during twilight, specifically civil twilight. With the added twist of going in reverse, this track can be brutally difficult at times. Be careful of the oncoming side of the first bridge. Traffic in there can outright block you off, forcing you to crash into them in order to advance without waiting for them to move. Midnight Run The busy streets of River City don't sleep for anything. That includes the darkness of night and the slippery wet roads caused by rainfall. Midnight Run embraces these two features, so that's what you'll be dealing with here. Like Twilight Harbour, traffic is vicious here, and can block you off completely in some areas. The cross-traffic in the alleyway right in front of the starting light are also pretty active on later laps, and can cause you to crash out extremely easily. This track is also notorious for the Face Off that takes place here. The opponent, the Bus, is notoriously cheap, due to the extreme rubberband AI on this course. Even CPU in regular races can do things that break the laws of the game! Sunset River Time for a return to River City. It's sunset now, but that really doesn't change anything. Aside from the changed sky color, this is just River City again, albeit with some traffic changes here and there. Like before, do mind the paintwork near the tight corners at the end of the course, and also be careful in the winding tunnels. Euro Marathon EX Combining two tracks and going in reverse, it's anything goes. The moonlit shores of Harbour Town and the shimmering lights of River City may be stunning to look at, but don't let them distract you from the race at hand. Traffic here is very tricky, with cross traffic scattered all over the River City portions and tight corners coupled with taxis that would love nothing more than to t-bone you as you drift around them located in the Harbour Town portions. Don't worry about the CPU, though. They know what they're doing. ...Most of the time. Trivia *Hillside Pass, Harbor Town, and River City return as names of three subdistricts of Paradise City in Burnout Paradise. *Harbor Town reappears in Burnout Legends. *There was a Far Eastern track that was planned for the game, which was eventually cut during production. The concept image had the nature of left-side traffic and Chinese lettering on the signs, which may indicate that it was based on Hong Kong. Both music tracks for the course have been left on the game disc, but only comes in Stereo/Mono format. *Gridlock USA and Night Shift, as well as their portions in the USA Marathons, have a billboard that says "In the blink of an eye, everything can be lost", referencing to the infamous quote used in the trailer of the game. Category:Locations